a Bloody Flight
by Alexiz Landrid
Summary: Max and the flock are running from Erasers again, when they bump into Alice and Jasper while hunting. Will the Cullens help the flock, who are covered in blood?Or eat them? A Maximum Ride-Twilight crossover, taking place after Breaking Dawn and Max Ride 4
1. the beggining

**Summary:**

**Max and the flock are running from Erasers again, when they bump into ****Alice**** and Jasper while hunting.****Will the Cullens help the flock, who are covered in blood? Or will they attack them? And who is the mysterious girl that keeps showing up, who is neither vampire, human, nor half? A Maximum Ride-Twilight crossover, taking place after Breaking Dawn and Max Ride 4. Includes Fax, BellaxEdward, and a few unthinkable couples…**

**Claimer: i guess this story and the mysterious ppl whose names youll find out later**

**Disclaimer: Im not James Patterson or Stephanie Meyer so i dont own their books**

**Enjoy!**

Max POV

"Why are we going to Forks, Washington? It's like, the capitol of rain, for God's sake! And didnt we, like, just fly away from one of the biggest hurricanes in history? And come from Antarctica just before that?" Nudge was ranting like always, makin all of us want to strangle her. Apparently, making her carry Akila had not effected her as i had hoped.

"I told you, Nudge," I replied, "I'm tired of seeing the same states, I wanna see somethin new. And Akila was practically dieing in Arizona." Not that I dont totally agree with her, but i _was _kinda gettin bored with the heat.

"God, Nudge, cant u be patient, for once? We're almost there anyways!" shouted the Gasman.

"Actually," Fang speakin up for the first time this whole 4 hour trip, "We're right above Forks."

"Thank the Heavens and the Earth! If we dont land in, like, 5 minutes in just gonna drop outta the sky," Iggy said; he was the one stuck carrying Angel, who was carrying Total, because they both fell asleep.

"Yeah, there's a meadow a few miles up ahead we can crash in," suddenly, a huge, dark cloud came over us, moving fast. I groaned. "Or not. Please tell me there arent any erasers flying towards us"

"Ok, Max, there arent any erasers flying towards us." Nudge said, just to be funny.

"Now, say that no erasers are comin towards us without lying," i said while preparing myself for a fight.

"I'm not lying," She replied stubbornly

"Yeah, right," i retorted, _although, it is taking them a long time to attack, maybe Nudge is right...but then what could it be?_ i thought.

"Remember when Nudge said Forks was the capitol of rain?" Gazzy butted in "its just a heavy rain cloud."

"Well, that was VERY anticlimactic," Iggy sneered before laughing his head off.

Then everyone was laughing, except me, Angel and Total, who were sleeping, and, of course, Fang. I was probably the only one who could detect the trace of smile on his face. It made me want to punch him, knowing he was laughing at me.

"Ok, time to land!" i yelled at them, trying to be heard over there guffaws.

The instant we landed, i felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. i did a fast 360 and saw that in an instant, we were surrounded by erasers. _I thought they all died. o well, doesnt mean they arent here._ At least 200 and i knew we had no chance, but that hasnt stop us before. I leaped at the closest eraser, who grabbed me in a great bear hug that i couldnt escape. Then, at least ten others jumped me at once, torturing me. One pulled my arm out of socket, another tried to break my neck thankfully not succeeding, the others stepped on my legs til u heard a loud snap.

Then they just left me. Like they wanted to watch me take my last breathes in pain. Before i sank into unconciousness, i heard Fang's shouts and Angel's screams of my flock as they went through the same torture as me.


	2. The Change

**ppl who r readin this, fyi im an idiot, so i edited the first chapter after i already posted it so i recommend going back to see if u missed anything. ill probably do it again, too...srry, ull just hav to put up with me.**

Alice POV

"Jasper, do u smell that?" I asked, hoping i was just imagining it

"Yeah, blood, and a lot of it." Jasper replied, destroyin my hopes.

"Do u think u can handle it? Or should we go back to the house and get the others?"

"I think we should check it out first."

"Ok." Then we were racing off towards to smell of blood and the sound of screaming.

Fang POV

The only reason I screamed in agony is because I had to watch Max going through that torture, I could almost feel her pain. She just laid there, unprotected and vulnerable...and soaked in blood. It broke my heart more than anything, as though someone tore it out and ate it.

_Then why arent u going to her?!_ Angel pleaded inside my head. I was about to answer her, but i heard her scream that gut wrenching scream of hers. I whirled to see an eraser grab Angel, my little Angel, by the arm. He twisted her arm til it snapped. The snap was deafening, just like it had been when it happened to Max.

That snap did it. The snap of Angel's bones. Of Max's bones. Of all of our bones that were broken by witecoats or erasers in the past. That sickening sound. _SNAP!_

Out of no where I started vibrating, my whole body, shaking with anger; I couldnt stop. All of the sudden I felt extremely hot, all over. It feels like i explode out of my skin, like a butterfly breaking out of its cocoon. But I didnt feel beautiful and light like a butterfly, I felt huge and covered in shaggy fur. I heard various gasps and saw the erasers back up. Except the one that still held Angel. I lunged toward him. Reached with my arms (Or paws. _Since when do I have paws?)_ towards his throat.

He stood shocked. He let go of Angel to protect himself from being torn to pieces. But that was useless. I tackled him to the ground, pinning him. I found out u cant use paws for punching, so instead i used my teeth. Used them to tear him apart, limb by limb.

Suddenly, I was aware of a nasty smell that entered the meadow.

_Ugh! What is that horrible smell? _I thought to myself as i saw a beautiful short haired girl and a handsome blond headed dude appeared.

_That's, Alice and Jasper, they're vampires, and ur a werewolf, a voice answered._

_Yeah, right. _I scoffed as I watched Alice and Jasper take out every eraser at lightning speed, draining every drop of blood from them. Ok, maybe they are vampires.

_Ya They are, and ur a werewolf I tell u, a second voice answered._

_Ill bet they are vampires, but im not a werewolf, _I replied stubbornly.

_Then how do u explain what u see in front of u, _a different voice answered.

_I assume something weird u guys injected in me, _i guessed as i trotted over to where the flock stood, surrounding Max.

_Us? We never met u before, we didnt even know u were a part of our tribe, much less a part of our family, _yet another voice answered.

_Family? I hav no family. Besides, how do i kno ur not whitecoats in disguise?_

_Whitecoats? What are whitecoats? Anyways, there are 3 people, or rather werewolves , somewhere else in the woods racing towards u to explain._

_God, how many of u r out there? _I asked in annoyance.

_14 of us "voices" in one pack then the ones that are going to u are a pack of their own,_ a different sentence a different voice, this was getting annoying.

_Pack? So i guess u really are werewolves, and i guess that means im one too, sigh, _I reached where Max was and laid next to her head. Seeing her like this hurt more than any physical pain. I felt as if she was the most important thing in my life. i knew i loved Max, but it never felt like this. Like she was my world, my universe;no, bigger that that,my body and soul, my everything.

I heard a whole bunch of groaning in my head

_Not u too! _One voice yelled

_He's not even a wolf one day and he imprints! _Another complained

_Welcome to the club!_ the last voice chortled

_What club?! Whats imprinting?! U kno wat, nevermind! I only hav one question and that is how do i turn back into a human so i can be with my injured love?_

"Its not that easy," a husky voice answered from out side my head. "Ur gonna hav to wait a long time til ur able to be with ur 'love'."


	3. The Change back

**Who saw that coming? or guessed? i didnt even guess and im the writer!! do not let me on a comp when im hyper!! muwahaha!!**

**And im rly rly REALLY sorry ive been taking so long, i have off and on writer's block! So if u got suggestions email me, if its comments just review...**

Fang POV

I turned to see where the voice came from. It was like looking at an older version of me. His body looked 25 but his other features looked younger. He had the same olive complexion, his hair was black, but way longer than mine. But unlike me, he had no control of no showing emotion. He looked really, really annoyed for no reason.

_NO! I WONT-I CANT GO LONG WITHOUT MAX!!_

"Fang, its not that," Angel responded to my thoughts,"Its 'cause you might hurt Max if you get too mad, so you have to learn how to control your anger so you dont-what's the word they use- phase too close."

"Aah! You're like a mini female version of Edward!! And your soooo adorable!!" The girl called Alice said -practically screeched- as she and her brother, I suppose, Jasper, walked into the meadow carrying that stench of theirs.

"Jasper's her boyfriend, not her brother, Fang. And yes Im kinda like this Edward person except I can control minds along with reading them." Angel commented

"Wow." Jasper muttered so quietly I could barely hear him.

_Why did we get off subject? And why did you just spill all that information?_

_We can trust them and they got a plan on how to get you to change back._ Angel replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

_All I have to do is control my anger, right? Well, I do that all the time so why not now?_ I asked angrily.

"Jasper, can you make him calm? I hate hearing him yell," She said sadly, her cute, blond curls limp. "And yes you can change back, if you would control your angry thoughts along with your attitude. But you'll be naked."

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot! I saw that I would need clothes." Alice said as she tossed to me a pair of pants and a shirt, along with of course underwear. All black...hmm.

"You saw?" Iggy asked.

"I can see into the future." She sounded like Angel, answering like it was the most obvious thing in the world,"We'll explain more once we fix up Max. Fang, go into the forest and change back. Jasper, go and tell the others what happened. Jacob, DO something besides standing there destroying my sight and looking like a moron!"

"Im not leaving you," Jasper said so low, I could barely hear, but after a dark look from Alice, turned and ran.

"He's not supposed to change, until they explain everything." Jacob, the older version of me, said ignoring Alice's jab.

But I was already trotting to the edge of the meadow, locking all my anger in a box. I ran for a little bit until I was hidden from the others. I relaxed completely, cooled down, kind of imagined myself as a person, then-i dont know how it happened, but-I changed back into a human. Thank God for opposable thumbs. That Jacob guy got me worried for nothing. Like Angel said, I was naked, so I put on the clothes Alice gave me. Ugh. They smelled like her. I guess Id have to get used to it.

I sensed someone behind me. I spun to see nothing. But it felt like I was being watched. I closed my eyes and listened, but heard no one around me; although, I could hear everyone in the meadow, and I was at least 5 mile away. Nothing. I smelled, but only smelled the forest around me. Apparently, with becoming a werewolf, I got amazing more advanced senses. Sure, the flock had advanced senses, but nothing like this.

When I opened my eyes, the feeling of being watched was gone. _Oh well, _I thought.I turned to go back to the flock, but I was stopped by someone. But not just a someone, a girl, she was about Nudge's age. She looked at me and I froze, like she just stopped my entire body.

She had no smell, no sound, so... presence. And she started walking towards me.


	4. The Girl

**Ok, im like gonna start calling these messages up here "mtmr"s(messages to my readers) since im gonna rite these like every time.**

**If you havent noticed, i havent rly been describing the characters. Thats because, u should already kno wat the ppl look like. If u dont, go and read the books, im not gonna waste all my time describin ppl who r already described.**

**Although, in this chapter im describin a person, but thats because she's a new character...**

Fang POV

She was like a blank paper. She had no characteristics except that she was obviously a girl around, 11-13 years old. With another step close it seemed like another feature appeared. The closer she got, the better I could see what she looked like.

She had waist long, straight, pure white silverish hair that shimmered like her hair was just one, bright star. Her skin had the beautiful light tan color of a 2 month old fawn. The gown she wore was strapless, it flowed down her body like a silver and white river with a little bit of lace on the bottom. It looked like she just stepped off the red carpet. Except for, of course, A. we were no where near the red carpet and B. this girl didnt have the eyes of models. That innocent, preppy, and snobby look.

Her eyes looked sad, full of pity and sincerity, yet a littler amused.

"You are obsessed with my looks, while your lover dies from internal(sp?) bleeding." She said in the most beautiful voice. It sounded even more pure than Alice's.

"How did y-"

"No time for that. If we don't hurry, Max will die. Come along, Fang." How the heck did she know our names? Is she like Angel? Where did she come from? What is she?

"I said we didn't have time for questions!" She said, then turned and ran toward the meadow.

I stared after her until I remembered Max lying there bleeding on the ground, and thought how in the world we were going to save her. I was running after the girl until we reached the meadow. When we stopped, we found it empty. No flock. No vampires. No werewolves. But most of all, no Max.

I felt as if the world was just pulled out from under me.

"Relax, idiot. They went to the house. There's a doctor there, she's in okay-ish hands. I just came here to get something."

Even with a voice so perfect, she managed to sound like the devil himself.

"I dont sound that much like my brother." She muttered as she walked over to the biggest tree on the edge of the opening.

"I never said you did. What do you need to get?"

"You didn't say it, you thought it. My brother is the devil, or pretty close to it. Anyways, we need to get back-as I keep telling you- before your girlfriend dies."

"And the thing you need to have?" I promted.

"You know for a quiet guy, you sure are talkative." she replied, again sounding evil with an angel's voice.

I quickly retaliated by shutting up.

She sighed "I came to get my spirit knife. Don't ask questions. I'll explain things later. Come on, I'm done."

She turned away, in her hand was a "knife" about the size of a mini sword. As she tightened her grip around it, it seemed to glow with a white light. The light left as quickly as it came, when it left, she took off.

We ran south, until we hit another clearing with a big, fat house in the center. Any other day it would be breathtaking, but today I was too distracted by the screams of agony from Max, that came from inside the beautiful mansion.

"Idiots. You should have kept her sedated." she muttered, and although Im new to the whole supernatural powers, Im pretty sure they could hear her all the way out here.

We were in the house and standing next to Max in no time. I didn't get the chance to take in the interior of the house as we ran in. But the room was like a library, and the table Max was lying on was a desk.

But that isnt what caught my attention the most. What caught my attention was the IV stuck in Max's arm, that antiseptic smell, and the fact that she was bleeding out in a room full of vampires.


	5. Chapter 5

**mtmr:**

**For those of u that care, im not namin the titles any more. Im horrible with names.**

**ok, like, i havnt been rereadin my stories ive only been writin them. y didnt u ppl tell me the chapters were so short?! so from now on ill try to write longer chap. not my best skill.**

Bella's POV

Jasper burst into the house, shouting unnecessarily

"CARLISLE! ESME! EDWARD! BELLA! ROSALIE! EMMETT!"

Edward gasped and grabbed me around the waist and I instantly tightened my grip on Renesme. Suddenly, I felt very panicked and I didn't even know what was going on. I guess it was because Jasper's influence on emotions was why I was worried.

"Jasper, what's wrong? Why do you look anxious? Where's Alice?" Renesme, who decided yesterday to start talking more, bombarded him with questions.

"Calm down, little Nessie," Jacob said coming in behind Jasper,"We'll explain things."

She reached out to Jacob as soon as he finished talking. I reluctantly handed her over.

It was Edward's chance to talk

"Alice is on the way, he looks anxious because apparently we stumbled on another rare species."

"What do you mean, Edward?" Esme asked.

"What he means is, Alice and I found a group of kids-"

"Well, kids don't seem like such a big deal. What's the problem?" Emmett interrupted.

"Well, you'll find out if you just shut up!" Jasper yelled, "Now, we ran into kids, 6 of them, three girls, three boys, but they had wings. There was also these wolf people, they surrounded them, they were like werewolves but upright and smaller. When we got there, one of the girls was covered in blood, it was almost impossible to resist. Until one of the wolf things grabbed the smallest girl's arm and snapped it like a twig. Then one of the boys totally flipped, he leaped at the wolf thing turning into a werewolf. He tore the wolf's head off. And their blood WAS impossible to resist. I couldn't leap at the one bleeding because of the werewolf, but I pounced on the nearest one and took all its blood. So warm-"

"Can you get on with it?!" Rosalie, who was hungry, demanded.

"Then, Jasper and Alice took out the rest of the wolf things," Jacob took over, "So they were taken care of. The new guy imprinted already, on the dying girl. We had an argument with him about changing back, apparently he has as much self-control as Bella. Alice sent us back to tell you, basically, to prepare to take care of 6 mutant kids, 2 that are injured and one that is a werewolf."

"Should we prepare an OR upstairs?" Carlisle asked.

"Judging by how the girl looked, I'd have to say yes." Jasper answered.

"There's still more," Jacob put in.

"More? Well, nothing can surprise me now after what you just told me." Emmett muttered.

"Actually, the little girl that hurt her arm can read minds,"

"Big deal, Edward can do that, you can do that when your in wolf form, Aro can-" I said, finally finding my voice

"She can also control minds," Jasper interrupted, I shuddered.

"Ok, that's weird, but im not surprised," Emmett replied.

"You know what, big guy, shut up and get the room prepared," Jacob said, just as Alice burst through the doors carrying a girl with amazing wings, brown streaked with white and freckled spots.

Edward left my side to go with Carlisle to convert his office to a hospital room. Before I knew it they said

"We're done, bring her up,"

"Ok," Alice responded, but before she went up the stairs she said "Bella, can you stay down here? There will be more of them coming, send the little one with the broken arm upstairs."

"Ok." I answered.

Alice brought the girl up stairs. The rest of them followed to help. I listened to them lay her on Carlisle's desk, hook her up to some IVs, and clean out her wounds without going blood crazy.

Next thing I know, two kids come running into the house at supernatural speed towards the "OR". I only caught a glimpse of them, one boy and one girl. The boy looked like a younger version of Jacob and the girl looked...white, I guess, she was hard to describe.

"The boy, Fang i think, was the winged guy that changed into a werewolf," Jacob said to Renesme and me, "But, who was the girl?"

"How the heck are we supposed to know? You should know more than we do," I answered.

"Yeah, but I dont," Jacob replied.

"Jacob's bad at come backs" Renesme giggled as we heard Fang shaking with anger next to an injured girl. And at the same moment, four kids with wings crash landed into the trees at the end of the clearing.


	6. Chapter 6

**mtmr:**

**im tired, im cranky, its 4 oclock in the morning, i havnt slept all day, if this chp stinks, then at least u know y**

Fang's POV

_DANG IT!!_

I was shaking again. I didn't even know why. I just automatically hated the idea of Max bleeding out in a room full of vampires. The shaking was getting worse. I couldn't stop. This is the same thing that happened to me before i turned into a werewolf. I guess it was about to happen again.

_NO!_ _I can't change, not here, not next to Max. No._

Almost instantly, I stopped shaking. That was always the key to make me calm. Max. If it was to annoy her or just let her have someone to strong lean on. I could always be calm in the middle of hell around Max.

I heard clapping behind me. I spun to see that one girl.

"Congratulations, you calmed down. Now, if we could save your little girlfriend then that would be just great." she said.

"Excuse me, but who might you be?" the blond girl vamp asked.

"Call me Alina for now, I'm an old friend of Carlisle's, now, if you don't mind clearing out? I can't save Max if all you people are in here."

They all looked to the one, Carlisle, waiting for his approval, i guess. He nodded and they all shuffled out of the room. I turned to follow them, but suddenly got choked.

"Not you, dumbass, you gotta stay here and help. Carlisle, I need you too," the girl, Alina, said while not allowing me to breath by holding the collar of my shirt. Carlisle stayed by the door watching.

She walked over to the table where Max lay, only _then, _did she let go of my shirt. I sucked in a lung full of air.

"Wimp," she told me. "Carlisle, how's her condition?"

"Im sorry, but it doesn't look like she'll make it at human standards. Of course, we don't know what would be considered healthy for her, since we've never come across a species like this before. But either way, she's dieing, if we could-"

"You know the treaty, you can't change her. Guess we'll have to do this the old fashion way."

"Yeah, by the way... why Alina? I mean, I know you have many names, but I could never figure out why you chose them."

"I chose Alina 'cause it fits me. It means alone, brite, fair, and beautiful."

"Your right, it does fit."

"Ok, is it normal to be talking like nothing's happening while someone is dying?" I snapped at both of them.

"She'll live, relax." Alina said.

"I don't see how. Carlisle just said he chances weren't great."

She didn't answer me, instead she held up her spirit knife, as she called it. Hmm, i forgot she had that. She raised it above her head, and before I knew what she was doing, she stabbed Max right in the center of the chest, right where her heart was supposed to be.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I shouted at her.

"Saving Max's life."

"How are you saving Max's life when you just stabbed her?!"

"Carlisle, please leave now," she said, totally ignoring me.

"I'm not ignoring you," She said once Carlisle left, "Come here, put your hands around the hilt, and think of all the good memories you have of Max."

"I don't see how this will help," I muttered.

"Just do it or she's gonna die."

"Fine."

So I wrapped my hands around the handle of the knife and thought of Max.

Alina's POV

I leaned against the wall and watched the memories that flooded through Fang's head.

Max punching in an Eraser's head, Max wrapped in the fetal position because she's having a killer headache, Max comforting Angel, Max helping Iggy out, Max flying at super speed, Max kissing Fang in a cave.

One thing I noticed about every memory was, no matter what _Max's _emotions were, _Fang's _emotion towards Max was always love.

"I feel like an idiot, I mean, this can't be helping Max." Fang muttered.

"You look like an idiot," I replied, "But this _is _going to help Max. The spirit knife channels the memories straight to the heart, where they flow through the arteries around the body to fix the places needed."

"Huh?"

"Hmm, how can I dumb this down? Your memories of Max turn into a miracle blood, or something like that. It travels through the veins to heal the injuries."

"Ok, that makes sense. I think."

"Now, we wait," I pushed off from the wall and walked towards the door.

"Wait?"

"Yes, wait. It may be miracle blood but she won't heal instantly. She'll be good in a couple of hours. Besides, we need to check on the rest of the flock. They're probably all dieing 'cause they don't know if Max'll live or not."

"Umm, ok." Fang muttered reluctantly. I could see the worry in his eyes. Along with some pain and the most obvious, love.


	7. Chapter 7

**mtmr:**

**still trying to multitask with no sleep, pulled an all nighter last night. doesnt fit me, if i do that again, plz someone smack me. oh and i realized i made a few mistakes in earlier chapters...if u find any tell me. **

Bella's POV

I ran out to get the kids while Jacob stayed with Renesme. Like Alice said, there was a little girl with her arm broken. Their landing was rough but only because they were so exhausted. Besides that, they seemed alright.

"Wow," said the smallest boy, "You're so...sparkley." I realized that it was one of those rare sunny days in Forks as we started to walk towards the house at human speed.

"That's because she's a vampire," said the little girl with the broken arm.

"I thought vampires were, like, supposed to turn into ash in the sun," said the older boy.

"That's a myth."

"I guess that means you're the little girl that can read minds," I laughed, "and someone will be here soon to fix your arm."

"Ok. And yes, I can read minds, but not yours," she responded, "Why is that?"

"No one can get into my mind unless I want them to. It's an extra gift, a few of us vampires have things like that. You met Alice, right?"

"Yes, she can see the future, right?"

"Right. That's her special gift. Mine is that my mind shields anyone who tries to get in it. Now, can you tell us your names?"

"My names Angel, that's Nudge, the Gasman, Iggy," she said as she pointed them out. A little scotty walked out from behind her, "And this is Total."

"I'm Bella, this is Renesme and Jacob."

"Well, my life just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Jacob muttered, "First werewolves, then vampires, half-breeds, 'not werewolves', now kids with wings. What's next? Talkin dogs?"

"Actually, that's exactly what's next. Now, have you seen my girlfriend, Akila? I smell her here, for some reason." Total said.

Me and Jake were shocked silent, but Renesme jumped outta Jake's arms and walked over to Total like he was an ordinary dog. She placed a hand on his head. He seemed like he was shocked by what he was seeing.

"What did she show you?" I asked curiously.

"This girl. Dressed in white, she was beautiful. She went upstairs with Fang. The weird thing is she smells of Akila, but Akila is a dog, not a human."

"What does it mean?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know..." Total muttered.

"Well, whatever you guess nothing you say can surprise me." Alice giggled from the top of the stairs.

"Do you know, Alice?" I asked.

"No, I can't," She said, her mood instantly changing.

Everyone came downstairs in a second. At times like these, I loved living in a house full of vampires. No matter where you are in the house, everyone can hear you so you don't have to repeat yourself. I don't think I could manage explaining the talking dog.

"Edward, can you fix her arm?" I asked changing the subject.

"Of course," he answered softly, "Angel can you come sit on the couch? Rose, can you get Carlisle's bag?"

Both of them did as they were told. Rosalie was back before Angel even started moving. When she reached the couch, Edward started putting antibiotics on her arm. Everyone was quiet until Nudge broke the silence.

"Is all this real?" She asked, "Are you really vampires? Will you kill us? Drink our blood? If you don't kill us, can we stay here? Do you have fangs? Don't you sleep in coffins during the day? Can you turn into a bat? Bella said some of you have extra powers, what are _your _powers? How come you're so nice? I thought vampires were supposed to be sadistic and stuff. Is Fang really a werewolf? Is Max gonna be alright? Do you have any food? How old are you? What-"

"Good God Nudge!" Iggy shouted, "Will you shut up? You have more words coming outta your mouth than I have bombs in my backpack!"

"You carry bombs in your backpack?" Jacob muttered to quiet for them to hear.

"Oh, darling, don't worry." Esme said, "You have a right to ask questions. Should we make a deal? We answer all our questions, and you answer all of ours."

"And of course we'll keep quiet about you," Edward added.

Emmett was already bored with the conversation, so he sat down next to Angel and turned on the TV. Edward finished fixing Angel's arm by putting on a brace. I'm no expert but I knew her arm needed more than a brace, I was about to ask about it when Alice started answering Nudge's questions.

"Of course all this is real. You already met Bella, Jacob, and Renesme, my name is Alice, that's Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Esme, and here comes Carlisle," She said as Carlisle came down the stairs at human speed, "We are real vampires, no we won't kill you. We only drink animal blood. You can stay here as long as you need, I can already see our futures are intertwined. We don't sleep at all, the coffins thing is a myth. Us turning into bats is a myth. You already know what Bella and I can do, Jasper can control what you're feeling, Edward can read your mind, and as Total experienced, Renesme can project _her _memories into _your _mind so it seems like it's a memory of your own. And we're nice because we choose to be, not all vampires are sadistic. And Fang... it depends on your definition on werewolf, but we'll explain that when he is actually present. We have tons of food, Edward will make something for you. All of us are different ages, none of are ages are exact. And Max is ..."

"Fine, Alina and Fang is going to take care of her." Carlisle finished Alice's sentence.

"Alina? You mean that girl with white hair?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Who is she Carlisle? How do you know her?"

"It's a long story..."

"Oh, come on Carlisle, tell them." Alina said as she appeared behind Carlisle, with Fang at her side, "They deserve to know the mystery behind our relationship."


	8. Chapter 8

**mtmr: OMFG IM SOOOOOOOOOO SO SORRY THAT THIS IS COMING IN SO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was moving and took me forever to get internet access for my laptop. so from now on i'll be trying to rite more often**

**anyway, if u catch any of my mistakes in my story, review**

Bella's POV

"Relationship? Carlisle, what does she mean relationship?" Esme asked. No matter how polite she was trying to be, you could still see the hard set of her jaw and anger in her eyes. You don't have to be Jasper to know that Esme was jealous.

"Alina, could you not say things like that. Your upsetting my wife, and the rest of my family." Carlisle said and by the squareness of his shoulders you could tell he was angry.

_Wow, _I thought_ There are a lot of unusual emotions in the atmosphere. _I looked over at Jasper, to see how he was reacting to the environment. He seemed frozen with anxiety.

"I'm sorry, my dear Cullens," Alina said, "I feed off of people's insecurities, so I enjoy toying with people's emotions. Sometimes I don't know when I've gone too far."

"Who are you? And what right do you have to come barging in here and start insulting us?" Rosalie demanded.

"I'm Alina Jatte Molone, but my name changes as often as the seasons," Alina responded, "I have been called many different theings in many different mythologies. The best description I've found, is something know as a Daimon."

"Demon?" Nudge asked, "Aren't demons bad?"

"Not _demon, Daimon._ D-A-I-M-O-N. Sometimes spelled with an _e _instead of an _i_. My favorite description of a Daimon is something like: "supernatural beings between mortals and gods, such as inferior divinities and ghosts of dead heroes". In other words, it's like a cross between a god and a demon. I have the powers of a demon, like possessing someone's body; and I have powers of a god, like healing. The god half of me allows me to have powers like mind reading and precognition but the demon half of me cancels most of it out so I can only use one power at a time. Also, Edward and Jasper, both of you noticed I have a shield around my mind _and_ my body; you can't touch me. Figuratively. I am a being and can be touched by hand."

"That still doesn't give us the reason that you are here," Iggy said.

"Max was about to die! I had to do something! I couldn't let her die!" Alina shouted, becoming angry out of no where.

"I had to do something," she repeated, but this time in a whisper I could barely hear, "-Sigh- Anyways, another thing about me, I have to borrow someone's body to be human, or anything else for that matter. And Total has noticed that I smell like Akila-"

"YOU TOOK AKILA?!?!? GIVE HER BACK!!!" Total shouted, "GIVE HER BACK RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Ok. Akila will be back in an instant, I, however, shall return in about fifteen minutes," Alina answered.

And then, a chain of events happened:

1. Alina's body shrunk down to the size of a medium sized, white dog, that I assumed to be Akila

2. A beautiful colored mist aroused from her ear and floated out the back door.

3. Alice screamed, "Watch out!"

4. The mist was rushed away like something was dragging it somehow

5. It shot into the forest

6. There was a scream that sounded like a dying rabbit, but this was worse. This scream sounded like it could haunt you for the rest of eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

**mtmr: thnx 4 reviewin!!! I gave u 2 short chapters instead of 1 long one...srry**

** btw, i dont actually think that bout rabbits. and i finally got the pic of Alina's dress, its my avatar pic for those of u wonderin**

**Merry Christmas & Happy New Year**

Alina's POV:

_DANG IT!! Curse these stupid short legs!! I hate rabbits and their small bodies!! All their good for is making their fur into a nice jacket!!!!!!_

_I have to get out of here before-_

I got snatched up by an invisible force once again. I screamed that horrible scream only rabbits can make. I realized how it sounded and shut up. I struggled to change back into my human form. It seemed like forever until I did.

"Virote, Show yourself!!" I screamed, suspended in the air, unable to get myself down. I hated being powerless. Then I heard a laugh from somewhere behind me. There was also a whisper but I couldn't understand what it was saying. Then I heard it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Alina. I'm so disappointed in you," breathed a voice, so irresistable it made me shudder, "I thought I told you not to save Max."

"Ah, Virote. Your voice is as sexy as ever, I see," I respond

"Your avoiding the topic," Virote chuckled into my neck.

"That's because we already discussed it, I'm not going to let you turn into my brother."

"I will never turn into Zareh, you can count on that," He said, letting me drop a few feet because he released his invisible hold. I snap my wings out and soar up to him.

"You're actually _worse _than him, when you think about it!" I spat, "_He _only tried to kill _me_; _y__ou_ tried to kill our _child_!"

"She's not _our_ child!"

"Well, pretty damn close!"

"She's our (x# of greats) granddaughter!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. She's still our flesh and blood. Apparently, that doesn't change the fact the you're the reason of all her suffering. I wonder what she's gonna say when she finds out. Let's see, shall we?"

"No, we shoul-" I grabbed his hand a surged towards the house before he could finish.

Max's POV

I woke up at the sound of a haunting scream. I panicked right off the bat but then relaxed; I realized it was from an animal, not my flock. Speaking of the flock, where are they?

I looked around the room. It appeared to be a study that belonged to some kind of professor or something. Although it didn't smell like it; it smelled of antiseptic. My hand instantly flew to my face to cover my nose and mouth. That was when I noticed that I wasn't strapped down to the desk.

Still shocked, I slid down and walked to the door. I opened the door with extreme caution, expecting Erasers to jump out at me. However, none came, so I walked to the stairs ahead with utmost care. I heard voices coming from below; I pressed myself against the wall and listened.

"Was that Alina!?" Fang said. _Fang! He's ok. I wonder who Alina is... _I thought.

"I think so..." said a male voice, that I didn't recognize. The voice had some hidden meaning in what he said, as if he was trying to change the subject.

"Edward, do you think she'll be ok?" Fang asked, he sounded worried; a little too worried if you ask me...

It made me a _little _jealous. I stepped away from the wall so everyone could see me.

"Who's this 'Alina' person, Fang?"


End file.
